1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coupling system for coupling a plurality of electrochemical cells arranged in series, and more particularly to a coupling system for coupling a plurality of consecutive photoelectrochemical cells. The cells are arranged in a shell or envelope, separation means being provided between the individual cells contained in the envelope whereby a leakproof arrangement which also inhibits corrosion is provided.
2. Description of Prior Art
Photoelectrochemical cells and their arrangement are described in various patents and articles in literature. Amongst these there may be mentioned "Semiconductive Liquid Solar Cells", A. Heller ed., The Electrochemical Society, Proceedings Volume 77-3, Princeton, N.J. (1977); and MANASSEN et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,326, the disclosure of which is hereby fully incorporated by reference.
Bipolar electrodes have been described by J. Manassen. G. Hodes and D. Cahen in "Electrode Materials and Processes for Energy Conversion and Storage", J. D. E. McIntyre et al ed., The Electrochemical Society, Proceedings Volume 77-6, Princeton, N.J. (1977), p. 110.
Hitherto no simple satisfactory system has been described for the arrangement in series of a plurality of photoelectrochemical cells resulting in the required elevated voltages while overcoming problems of leakage and corrosion.